heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super-Rabbit
---- ---- Super-Rabbit is a Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies cartoon starring Bugs Bunny who is parodying the popular character Superman. It was released to theaters on April 3, 1943. Super-Rabbit was the 16th Bugs Bunny entry and the 47th directed by Chuck Jones. Plot Professor Cannafraz creates a "super carrot" and uses it on his test subject, Rabbitus idioticus americanus (Bugs Bunny), who immediately wolfs down the proffered carrot. Armed with temporary superhero abilities that need to be replenished wth additional super carrots, Bugs remembers a newspaper article about Texas hunter "Cottontail" Smith, who wants to hunt down all rabbits. Bugs flies to Deepinaharta, Texas, and assumes the moniker of a mild-mannered forest creature, complete with oversized glasses and hat. He encounters Smith, who attempts to shoot Bugs. Bugs then hands Smith a cannon, eats another carrot then, upon being struck by the cannonball, plays Basketball with it, quickly shoving Smith and his horse onto bleachers while he acts as his own cheerleader. After Bugs returns to the air, the bemused Smith and his horse fly into the sky with their own airplane. Bugs then snatches the shell of the plane away from them, causing them to fall to Earth. Bugs runs out of power, but when he tries to "recharge" again his carrots fall to the ground. When Bugs lands, he opens his eyes to see a line of eaten carrots eaten by Smith and his horse-turned-Superhero. Bugs turns to the camera and says "This looks like a job for a REAL Superman!" He ducks into a phone booth, and both Smith and the horse are ready to attack - until the booth opens and they both snap to attention and salute. Bugs marches out in a Marine uniform, singing "The Marines Hymn." He dismisses the two, claiming he has "important woik to do!", and marches off to "Berlin, Tokyo and points East."Shull, Wilt (2004), p. 157 Reception The U.S. Marine Corps were so thrilled that Bugs Bunny decided to become a Marine in this film that they insisted that the character be officially inducted into the force as a private, which was done, complete with dogtags. The character was regularly promoted until Bugs was officially "discharged" at the end of World War II as a Master Sergeant.Audio commentary by Paul Dini for Super-Rabbit on the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3 (2005). Cottontail Smith later appears as one of Yosemite Sam's sidekicks in Looney Tunes: Back in Action. The character's voice is a less raucous version of Sam's and Foghorn Leghorn's. Credits * Distributor: Warner Brothers * Producer: Leon Schlesinger * Supervision: Chuck Jones * Story: Tedd Pierce * Animation: Ken Harris **Robert Cannon (uncredited) **Ben Washam (uncredited) * Musical Direction: Carl Stalling Cast * Mel Blanc: Bugs Bunny, Cottontail Smith, Texas Rabbit * Richard Haydn: Professor Canafrazz * Tedd Pierce: Observer Analysis The short parodies the Superman animated series as a figure soars over a skyscraper. Onlookers are heard speculating on its nature: "Look! Up there in the sky" "It's a boid" bird, "Noah, it ain't a boid, it's a dive-bommah" bomber.Weldon (2013), unnumbered pages A marine is described as "a real superman" by Bugs. Availability Super-Rabbit is available on the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3 DVD set. It was also released on the Superman: The Ultimate Collection DVD box set along with '' Stupor Duck'' Sources * * References External links * * Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:Films set in Texas Category:Superhero comedy films Category:American World War II propaganda films Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:1943 films Category:United States Marine Corps in popular culture Category:Parody superheroes Category:Fictional United States Marines Category:Superman in other media